Time Trippers
by GabyBlondie
Summary: What if a girl had the power to bring the Beatles to 2010? How would it change their lifes, and of course, hers? Read to find out! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've been writing Beatles' fics for a long time, but it's the first time I publish one! I hope you like it… And I'm Brazilian, so tell me if something is wrong! Thnak you ;D**

**~~~~/~~~~**

"Good day sunshine! Good day sunshine! Good day sunshine!"

Thalia's alarm clock insisted on the Beatles' song. Though she was a big fan of the boys, nobody likes when the alarm clock, because of a mistake, plays on Saturday, right?

– Well, now I'm awake. – She said, going out of her bed. – Good day for you too, boys. – Thalia said for the mobile and went until the bathroom to wash her face. Under the Beatles' picture on the mirror, there was a note from her mother. Although nobody else was there, she read it aloud.

"Dear Thalia  
I don't think you forgot, but it's good remind you that I went to

Madrid and I'm going to stay there until next Saturday. You know that you can always call your grandmother. She'll make the lunch for you everyday.

See you soon

Kisses

Mommy"

– Yeah, like I could forget this trip. That's the only thing she's talking about over two months. – She threw the note on the rubbish and went to the kitchen. She'd get the milk, but then she saw the Coke. – Whatever, nobody's here to argue with me.

After the "healthy" breakfast, she went to the attic. It was full of dust that made her sneeze, but Thalia didn't care. She continued looking for what she wanted: the Beatles' LPs. But she found something she wasn't looking for.

– What is that? The original A Hard Day's Night LP? But why is that on my house? Mom doesn't even like the Beatles! – She stopped to think, and then remembered. – Oh, it should be dad's… He never told me about it. Why?

She stayed curious, but it wasn't really important. She just took that for her bedroom and left on the dressing table, under the mirror. Thalia stayed a little worried, because soon the sun would be there, and maybe that could spoil the LP.

– Well, I'll just take a little shower and then I change its place.

Poor girl. She didn't imagine what could happen while she was on the shower.

She took a long shower and wore a towel around her body. Her hair wet the floor, but she didn't care. Thalia was deciding what cloth she would wear when she noticed. Four guys were looking at her.

She made what any smart girl would do: shouted a lot.  
– Don't touch me! – She said, taking her guitar and pointing it as a weapon.

– C'mon, don't throw this guitar, it's a Rickenbacker! – One of the boys, the one with a tight mouth, said to her.

– Oh my God, you look exactly like John Lennon, but don't take a step or I'll break the Rickenbacker!

– OK, let's all calm down! – Said another boy, the shortest one, who had wonderful blue eyes and a big nose.

– I'm gonna calm down if you tell me who are you and look to the other way!

The four boys turn their back to her, and she put the first clothes she found on the wardrobe: black tight jeans, her sneakers and a white baby-look with a purple cat. Really fast, she took her hairbrush and brushed the wet hair, then she put a pink lipstick and said to the boys:

– OK, now you can look. – They looked again at her, and their jaw dropped.

– Really better. – The most handsome of the boys, that had hazelnut eyes, blinked to her.

– George, stop it, the girl is frightened and you are flirting her? Come on! – The tallest one, who had a cute face, gave an earful to the other one, and he blushed.

– Well, maybe she wouldn't be frightened if we introduce! – He replied. – Right, bird?

– Yeah, if you introduce and tell me how you came to my bedroom.

– Well, let's introduce first. I'm John Lennon. – The first boy said.

– I'm Ringo Starr.

– George Harrison, at your disposal for everything, sweetheart. Everything.

– Shut up, George. I'm Paul McCartney.

Thalia's mind was empty. The Beatles, on their own, young and (in case of John and George) alive, in her bedroom!

– What? Are you… the Beatles?

– Exactly, baby. – John said, and Thalia stayed looking at them, stupefied. – And you are…

– Thalia Rossum, I think. – She said, confused. – And how in hell did you come to my bedroom?

– You know, sugar, that's what we are asking too. – Ringo said. – How did we come to your bedroom? We were at the studio with Norm and… Oh my God, Norm!

– Norm will have an attack! – Paul said, worried. – I don't want to die before my 23rd birthday!

– What? – Thalia asked. – Boys, what year do you think we are?

– 1964! – They said together, confused. – Aren't we?  
– No!

– What do you mean by "no"? So in what year are we?

– 2010!

– What? – The four boys shouted together, looking at her without understand.

– How could we travel to the future? – George asked.

– I don't know! – Thalia said. – There must be a logic explanation, but I can't think in one now.

– Well, who cares how we came? How will we come back? – John asked to Thalia.

– I don't know! I don't even know how you came here. – She said, putting her hand on the dressing table. Then she remembered. – Wait a moment.

She looked to the A Hard Day's Night LP. The pictures of the Beatles who used to stay on the album cover had disappeared, and all she could see was the blue background.

**So, what did you think? Please, review! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm trying to correct all my English mistakes! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =D**

– I think I know how you came. – She said, and told them the story. Ringo, Paul and John stayed in silence, but George said:

– What? Are you crazy? You can't let an album on the sun!  
– Yeah, now I learned. My carelessness brought the Beatles to the present.

– Or to the future. Everything depends. – John said.

– Yeah, John, who cares? – Ringo said. – Now, that you know how we came, do you know how we will come back?

– No, I still have no idea. And I think you'll have to stay here until I discover what we can do. My mom is travelling, so you won't have to hide from her.

– Your mom travelled and left you alone? – Paul asked.

– Hey, I think I'm big enough to take care of myself for one week! – She said, indignant.

– Yeah, I and my siblings used to say the same when my parents went to travel. – George said. – You couldn't see the house through the mess.

The three Beatles and Thalia laughed, and she said:

– Alright, boys, I think you saw enough of my bedroom. Let's go downstairs.

She went out of the bedroom and the Beatles followed her until the leaving room. Thalia turned on the TV and the Wii.

– What is that? – George asked, when she got the videogame control.

She taught the boys how to play Wii, and soon they were doing that better than her. Videogames were indeed a thing for men.

But their fun was interrupted by the doorbell.

– Thalia? – A soft voice asked, and Thalia remembered.

– Grandma! If she sees you, she'll think she's crazy! Boys, you need to hide!

– But where? – They asked.

– I don't care, anywhere, but just do it quick!

The four boys ran for different places, and Thalia opened the door.

– Hi, granny! – She said, kissing her grandma's cheek.

– Hi, Thalia. Did you have a good morning?

– Yeah, a great one. – The girl said. How could she give any detail of her morning? "Oh, yeah. A great one. By the way, the Beatles appeared in my bedroom!" wasn't something she could say.

– So, what do you want for lunch? – The grandmother asked, wearing an apron and going to the kitchen. Then Thalia said John under the table.

– Why don't we talk a little before, grandma? – She pulled the grandmother for the leaving room, making a signal for John leave.

He crept until the door which took to the backyard, and Thalia came back to the kitchen with the grandmother.

– Oh, granny, could you make food enough for five people?

– Yes, sure, dear, but why? Are you expecting for someone?

– Yeah, some friends will have lunch with me. – She answered, and she was not lying at all. Thalia just "forgot to say" that they were singers from 1964 that had come out of an album.

– Alright.

They talked while she was making the lunch, but, actually, Thalia as looking forward to grandma goes away. She sighed relieved when it happened.

– Alright, boys, it's clean! – She said, and they came from absurd places. Paul was inside a chest on her mother's bedroom. Ringo was inside the bathtub on the guest's bathroom; George, behind the living room's curtain and John, on the backyard. He soon became a great friend of Mozart, the white cat.

– Nice cat. – He said, caressing its fur.

– Yeah, Mozart is cute. I'm sorry for that, boys. Anyway, now we have lunch. Pancakes.

– Don't talk about food near to John. – Paul whispered. – He… freaks out.

– OK, I'll try. Thanks for the warning, Paul. – She said, laughing. John made an obscene gesture for Paul.

– Do that again and I'm cutting your finger off. – Thalia said, like a mom, and the boys laughed.

– Oh, God, it sounded exactly like my mom! – George said.

– It sounded exactly _my _mom! – She answered, while she went to the radio and pressed the play. It was playing "Johnny B Goode", of Chuck Berry.

– Wow, do you like Chuck Berry? – Ringo asked, surprised. – I thought music would be dead at the 2000s.

– No, but it is. I just listen to old songs, because nowadays music it's a drag.

– So, does it mean that we won't be playing anymore at the 2000s? – John asked.

– Unfortunately, yes. – Thalia sighed. – At least, not as a band.

– Will we all be alive? – Paul asked.

– You're making too much questions, boys. – She said, without answering the question. – It's not a good thing knowing your future. C'mon, let's have lunch.

– Alright. – John agreed. – I'm starving!  
– John, you're always starving. – Ringo said.

– No, I'm not! – He said, blushing, and the three friends laughed.

After they had lunch, Paul said to Thalia:

– OK, Thalia, now will we show us why do you have that guitar?

– Ah… no way. – She answered, putting the dishes on the machine and turning it on.

– Wow! What is this doing? – George asked.

– Washing the dishes. – She said. – Isn't it amazing? A machine that washes the dishes for you.

– Yeah, it's nice, but not as nice as the videogame. – John said, and the three Beatles nodded.

Thalia felt relieved because she made them forgot that they wanted to see her playing. She could _never _play in front of them.

The chat was interrupted by the phone, and Thalia answered it.

– Hello! Oh, hi, Lizzie! No, I can't go shopping today. Because I'm with some friends at home. No, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Alright, I'll call you later. Enjoy it. What? Carl is coming? Yeah, I wanna say something. Say I'm sending him to hell!

She turned off the phone, looking angry.

– I didn't want to be Carl. – George said.

– Yeah, you really didn't. He's such an asshole. – She said, and they stayed in a embarrassing silence for a minute, and John broke it:

– So, Thalia, your mom went travelling. But your father doesn't care enough for you to stay with you while she's travelling?

They could not predict her reaction. She got up, really angry, and said to him:

– If you know what it's good for you John, don't EVER say one more word about my father.

She went to the backyard for don't let them see the tears that were coming from her eyes. But John went after her.


End file.
